In a so-called three-dimensional integrated circuit assembly, at least one integrated circuit chip is assembled on an intermediate plate currently called interposer. The interposer ensures the connection between the chip(s) and a support of the device arranged on the side of the interposer opposite to that having the chips assembled thereon.
There is a need in the art to improve the transfer of thermal power in a three-dimensional assembly comprising an integrated circuit chip mounted on an interposer to decrease the temperature in the hottest regions of the assembly.